Osean Scholarly Quarterly Climate Report
In 2076, the'' Osean Scholarly Quarterly'' published a now renowned report on the subject of the unique climate of Erusia. The report follows. : It has been argued that never within known history has there been such a majestic climate as that of Erusia, which is among the most joy-invoking and scenic countries ever to be adorned upon any earth. The entire region is renowned for its calm atmosphere, beauteous landscapes, and perennial white snows, awaited in the regions in which it is not a perpetual presence as the recurrence of a particular flower might be in a warmer climate. None would dare scorn the landscape of Erusia proper, which is home to some of the most unique and isolated populaces of animals ever seen, and some yet unseen. Erusia, carved out in the wild times by glaciers the likes of which no man has seen, most of which were gone before the migration of men to this land, remains picturesque and comfortable throughout most of the year, without fail being one of the most popular vacation hotspots by continental nobility and the lucky yeoman or other such commoner during times of prosperity and peace. The comfort afforded to visitors of Erusia is second to no leisure found elsewhere in Osea, and most likely not rivaled in lands afar, though only speculation exists about the beauty of Yiffia, which is explained in legend, and in multiple untrustworthy account from several drunken lunatics, as a Tropical paradise of sorts, though this may be an exaggeration due to the nature of the sources of these reports. However the validity of the praises of Erusia has been ascertained by countless passionate admirers of beauty throughout recorded history, and in many reputable journals on the topic of the great splendors of the world, which review the manmade as well as the natural beauties. It is even believed that the deities of the world will appear in Erusia from time to time, as suggested by numerous sightings of a little girl wandering among the striking seacoasts of Erusia, and even sightings of this same little girl with an ethereal old man traversing the side of a mountain during a snowstorm. The only thing anyone can be sure of is the splendor and grandeur of Erusia. : : The unique ecologies of Erusia are the result of its varying altitudes, ranging from low-lying valleys to upswept mountainous areas, the differences between which are the scientific cause for much of the diversity in the beauty of Erusia. In the more densely populated regions of the country the climate is generally temperate, but does vary between different provinces of Erusia. The more coastal regions tend to have warmer weather, and because of their proximity to the sea, these provinces, such as the expanse enclosing the capitol citadel Modi, experience more humidity than the inland districts. The urban centers on the side of the mountains nearer the coast are favored by many for their proximity to both the Great Sea and the Alps, the two most admired features of Erusia. This coastal region is the rainiest of the low-lying regions and for this reason is favored in the cultivation of many of the crops fostered in Erusia by coastal yeomen. The rain in Erusia is a viewed as a source of livelihood and of pleasure in Erusia, because of the more pleasurable weather immediately after a rainstorm in addition to the benefits the rain provides to the farmers’ crops. Though strong rains from tropical storms were once a great nuisance to the inhabitants of the shore, Erusia’s competent civil engineers and architects have long since designed systems to mitigate the negative effects of these storms, and at the same time store water for prospective future use. Some find this the most enjoyable part of the country, despite the similarity of this region to similar shores around the boundary of Osea that exist in most coastal nations. One region of note that is particularly similar in climate to the tip of Erusia is the Mediterranean variant of a non-equatorial macroclimate. The subtropical environment present at the seaside settlements and along the coastlines is truly enjoyable and peaceful, with stress relief being an effect the climate has on many people who visit it. : : In addition to the shore-huggers, there are those who would gravitate to the land-locked provinces of Erusia, where the moderate chill coming off the mountains is at its finest. The inland regions are more often what people come specifically to Erusia to experience, with the conditions of internal Erusia being the most unique to the area. Surrounded by the snow-capped peaks, the spirit of the early Erusian pioneers: the rare few who chose to branch out to this region while their friends and comrades remained in the lands surrounding the Bay of Belfast, seeking independence, seeking opportunity, and foremost seeking adventure; is most present here. The temperatures of the central valleys of Erusia are lower than those of the coastal parts of Erusia, and serve to acclimatize newcomers to the region to the cold. Although this region is cooler than other regions of Erusia, it does not have the same icy atmosphere of the areas higher in the mountains. The conditions here are caused by the Föhn wind, a weather anomaly discovered by a team of perceptive Erusian Scholars, which comes to the top of the mountains, depositing its moisture along the way, and presses onward as a warm and dry wind. Many of the scholars of the highest repute on the continent believe that Erusia’s valley takes on its current shape due to the Föhn wind. This could have melted the gargantuan glaciers as they passed through Erusia in a recent glacial period, resulting in the modern shape of the Erusian mountain ranges. This wind is now responsible for the enjoyable conditions in the valley, though surprisingly not so much by heating it. As the Föhn wind passes over the valley, as this is a warm wind passing over a cool area, the temperature gradient over the region reverses. Differing from the conditions over most places, the air mass below this interaction is on average cooler than the air mass above it. The interaction of the warm air front passing over a cool air front produces a fog above the valley, which blocks the sunlight from shining through. While this is occurring, because the mountains obstruct sunlight from the east and west, regions of the valley will receive no natural light for days or weeks at a time. The general result of all of this is a lowering of the temperature between the mountains. The combination of these factors makes the Erusian Valley a dark and chilly, but comfortable place to live. The Erusian Valleys are the epicenter of knowledge and exploration within Erusia, as the most secure location in the country. Most of the country’s places of learning are housed here, in what is considered the most learned of all developments in the known world. The innermost provinces contain the heart of Erusia’s Cultural and Intellectual institutions. A logical explanation for this would be because the mountain range protects important artifacts and time-worn tomes from dangerous storms. The Erusian Valley has made a name for itself as a place where air is cold, and the company is scholarly. : : Further up the slopes of the mountains of Erusia the temperature falls and the ground is covered in snow year-round at the highest peaks, and for most of the year slightly lower down, with the length of the snowy season decreasing incrementally with altitude. For this reason Erusia is the designated site for most Osean snowy-times activities, such as The Great Annual Penguin Slide Race, which is the most popular snowy-times sporting event in Osea (and possibly the most popular sporting event of any season, the other candidate for this honorable title being the Great Plains Beautiful Cow-Herding Game). Penguins were in fact so important to Erusian Society that the Flag depicts one of these majestic creatures gazing toward some unseen object to its left. The Föhn wind is also known to contribute to the snow of the mountains. The primary form of this contribution is water, which is deposited primarily around the peaks of the mountains as this breeze passes from the windward to the leeward side. This water reacts to the cold temperature to become the ice and snow which defines foreign perception of the region. Many nomads and adventurers journey to the mountains every year to journey across them, as the mountains are renowned for their beauty and the challenge of any trek along them. The mountains are the home to many variants of sport in Osea, which take place both along the slopes of the mountains and on the frozen lakes. The mountains also contain unique ecosystems and diverse plant and animal life. While much is known about the current uses and current state of the mountain range, the manner of its creation has yet to be agreed upon by all parties. One explanation, and the more scientific of the two, is that the warm wind from the ocean served to melt the glaciers in the early formative period of the continent, when all was bare and the land was uninhabited. The second popular explanation stems from the prominent religion of Osea. Believers claim that the mountains were raised by the god Larko, protector of knowledge, as a divine shield, to establish a barrier around the portions of his personal archive and research facility which extend to the mundane spaces (and are tended to by his earthly followership, and act as an academic library for schoolchildren, studiers, scientists, and scholars alike) and in its tangible form must be protected from the harsh storm and spray from the sea. The peaks remain icy year round in Erusia, and lower down the slopes the length of the presence of snow decreases. The majestic mountains of Erusia are the image that all Osean denizens associate with winter because of their iconic icy appearance. : : Erusia is a varied land that offers many bounties to those who settle in it. It provides the fine coastal regions, brimming with subtropical pleasures and exciting activities. It provides them towering mountains, and the cool valley situated between them. The development of Erusia throughout the ages has resulted in a nation that holds many natural beauties, and many species of living creature which live among this magnificence. Positive opinions about Erusia come out of all sources, ranging from the acclaimed Directian periodical The Emperor’s Herald, stating “Erusia … contains within its borders some of the most enjoyable regions that have ever been graced by the presence of our Emperor, who highly recommends that one visit this land if at all possible,” to the praises of a common peasant from ISAF, who says on the subject of Erusia’s Climate: “The climate of Erusia is pretty swag. not like that shwap rain that pervades Yuktobania. The end.” The praises of Erusia are sung across this continent of Osea, and deservedly so, for it is blessed with a such splendors and such bounty that travelers from across the continent make pilgrimages to Erusia just so that they can enjoy the scenic views and relaxing atmosphere, and children brought up on tales of these splendors and make the long journey to Erusia sometimes faint from exposure to a gourgeousness that could not be explained to them with all the words of every world language. Such is the scale of the glory of Erusia. Category:Erusia Category:Featured Pages